


Waiting For You

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Because I can, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry?, James is Arthur, M/M, Q is Merlin, Resurrection, True Love, What Have I Done, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mr. Bond and his wife found the two-year-old in the icy lake, they did what anyone would do, rescue him and take him in. They named him James and adopted him, but James had different memories and knew himself by a different name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happen...  
> I was having feels about Merlin...because the ending made me sad (again)...and this happened.  
> Also, Arthur/James is the same person and the names will be used interchangeably, the same goes for Q/Merlin.

Waiting For You

 

James had barely made it back to England after nearly drowning in Turkey. It wasn't the first time he'd nearly drowned as James, but in his earlier life as Arthur he'd drowned several times as well. In fact, when he'd come back, been reincarnated or whatever, he'd woken up in a lake, the same lake he was sure Merlin had tried so hard to take him to in his last moments.  _Merlin..._ It was hard to think about him. It was funny, what coming back to life did to one's old thoughts. He'd loved Merlin, Arthur had known it, but Gwen had been easier, so much less complicated. That love was easy to handle, true love never was as simple. 'James', Arthur, had had years to come around to it, and of all of the people he wanted back from ages past it was Merlin. He wanted the sass and the smiles and the rude nicknames... Arthur even wanted the magic back, wanted to see the gold in those blue, blue eyes.

He also wanted his sword back...but in the age of guns it really wasn't practical...he still sort of wanted one...like a security blanket he so desperately wished to cling to.

"Always makes me feel a little melancholy." Q said, looking at the painting as he sat down next to the agent. It reminded him of Arthur, the very last time he'd seen him, being dragged out into the water. Such a strong, magnificent, beautiful thing left for destruction. "Grand old war ship. being ignominiously haunted away to scrap... The inevitability of time, don't you think?" Q sighed. He had come to terms with being alone endlessly, but he craved to see Arthur again, craved to be Merlin again. "What do you see?"

"A bloody big ship. Excuse me." He said, starting to get up.

"007. I'm your new Quartermaster."

"You must be joking." James stated. What was the child going to do? He wanted to scoff at the boy, but then he remembered the child who had kept an entire kingdom afloat without anyone ever even noticing. The boy wasn't Merlin though, James wouldn't give him that credit.

"Why, because I'm not wearing a lab coat?"

"Because you still have spots." Q was offended, he was far older than anyone alive.

"My complexion is hardly relevant."

"Your competence is."

"Age is no guarantee of efficiency." Q snarked at him. James almost smiled, he hadn't bantered with anyone so freely since he was Arthur...and the last person had been Merlin.

"And youth is no guarantee of innovation."

"Well, I'll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop sitting in my pajamas before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field." Q commented

"Oh, so why do you need me?"

"Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled and I don't go in for that sort of thing anymore."

"Or not pulled. It's hard to know which in your pajamas. Q." James offered his hand to the boy. The young man had killed before? He didn't seem old enough.

"007." Q's hand slid into his and their eyes met. Both of them froze. "Have we... Have we met before?" Q wondered.

"I...I don't think so."

"It's just...your eyes are so blue...a familiar sort of blue." Q said, feeling like he was suddenly staring into his King's eyes.

"I don't know...what you're talking about." James said, trying to pull his hand out of Q's grasp, but Q grabbed his arm tightly.

"Where did you come from?"

"Scotland."

"No...really, where did you come from?" Q asked with wide eyes.

"A lake...they found me in a lake." James said. He saw a flash of gold, just briefly and a different face stood in place of Q's, just for a moment. A young face, slightly dirty, dressed in shambles and a ratty neckerchief. "Merlin?"

"Arthur?" Merlin asked with wide eyes. His whole body changed to his old one, still in his new-age clothes, glasses and all. "It's you!" Merlin beamed and pulled his king into a hug. "You've kept me waiting an ungodly amount of time."

"You've been waiting this whole time?" Arthur asked, holding Merlin close.

"Of course...you wouldn't last a day without me-and you didn't-so I thought it best I was around when you came back. Besides...I made a promise, your servant 'til the day I die." Merlin whispered, pulling Arthur closer. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you." Arthur agreed.

"Dollophead." Merlin chuckled, trying to ignore the tears that ran down his cheeks. All those years...all of those years just waiting. "I've been waiting for you. You really haven't learned how to stop being a prat in all these years have you? You just kept me waiting and waiting." Merlin said, tears flowing freely. Arthur pulled away and cupped Merlin's face in his hand.

"I didn't mean to..." Arthur sighed, wiping away the tears. "Don't cry, no man is worth your tears."

_"You_ are." Merlin protested.

"Please don't... I never did like seeing you cry." Arthur whispered with a small frown.

"You were always the best at making me cry, prat." Merlin laughed.

"I'm sorry about that... I really am." Arthur said before he pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips. Merlin kissed him back and when they parted they didn't say a word, there wasn't anything to say...it had already been between them for too long... No words could describe it properly. 

"You're hurt...you dollophead, always making me fix everything for you." Merlin chuckled, wiping away his tears before pressing a hand to his shoulder, his eyes glowing gold and washing away the gunshot wound. 

"I meant it when I said thank you."

"I know you did." Merlin smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner...see how amazing you are."

"You are a king, sire, I'm but a servant. I knew it from the start."

"Merlin, you were always so much more."

"Except for when you tried to take my head off."

"You cheated in that fight!"

"Oh so you wanted me to die? I could have. Besides it was just a little magic."

"Yeah, just a little, idiot."

"Nothing's changed, has it?"

"Some things have changed." Arthur said, gesturing to himself.

"Oh, I can change that back if you want, just a bit of magic."

"And this, has changed." Arthur said, gesturing to both of them. "I hope."

"It hasn't changed at all...we're just allowing ourselves to admit it this time around." Merlin smiled. Arthur smiled back before kissing his warlock once more.

"Hey, Merlin?" Arthur asked, sometime after they'd finished snogging each other senseless.

"Hm?"

"If you're Q now...can I have a sword? You know...for old time's sake?"

"I couldn't bare to let you go without one, Arthur."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone would like a sort of Christmas present (story wise) just let me know... I may be able to do a few short ones by Christmas. You guys know the types of things I write by now.  
> Happy holidays.


End file.
